Board sports have become quite popular with today's teens and young adults. Safety concerns require the use of padding, helmets, and other gear which must be transported from location to location. Carrying gear while riding a bicycle or motorbike can be unsafe and cause accidents or damage to gear. Simply walking with your arms loaded with gear can be a nuisance.
Carriers have been around in one form or another, but the carriers had to be left on the sidelines while participating in the board sport, tying the user to a central location where they must return for the rest of their gear. The alternatives were to have a carrier hanging from one's waist or back where it could interfere with sports participation.